Factual Images
by SueAdams
Summary: This is in response to the Mirror of Erised challenge. It was supposed to be 100 words, but I'm way over. Hermione wanders upon the Mirror of Erised...what happens when she touches the glass? I think I might leave it as One Chapter


I don't own these characters, I only dream I do!  
  
This is in response to the Mirror of Erised challenge.  
  
Factual Images  
  
Hermione ran down the hall quickly and into the nearest room. Breathing quickly she silently cursed Harry and Ron for leaving her in the library alone and fully visible. Just as they had left to get snacks under the invisibility cloak, Mrs. Norris and Filch had walked in. Hermione swore the cat had a sixth sense or some sort of radar for students up to mischief.  
  
'We need to get back at Malfoy, Hermione! Did you see the way he brushed up on Ginny?! He has to pay!' Ron had told her. Hermione had felt the exact same way. Draco Malfoy the little scum bag had accosted Ginny in the hall earlier that morning causing Ron to hex him, only for the curse to be reflected leaving no harm to Malfoy, and all of it to Ron. They had brought Hermione down to the library to help find out the reason the curse was reflected.  
  
Hermione took a few deep breaths and looked around the room. It was quiet dirty and had many cob webs. She glanced at the dusty floor, seeing a path where someone's cloak had brushed up a trail. Hermione took out her wand and held it in front of her and took an attentive step forward.  
  
"Lumos." She whispered, as her feet continued to retrace the last person's steps.  
  
She looked around the room, but there was no sign of a person, just the eerie feeling that something was wrong. At the end of the path was a large mirror. Hermione started at it thoughtfully. It had a large frame with a sort of language at the top, and she felt herself shudder. She placed herself facing it and reached forward touching the glass. It pooled in front of her, swirling into a picture.  
  
Hermione watched in horror as the mirrors picture formed and played out like a movie. It was a war, and Harry was there standing beside Ron and her. Voldemort struck down Harry with the killing curse, and he fell to the ground, his glasses falling from his face and his green eyes turning toward her. Ron was next, being hit by a curse in the head. Hermione screamed in both worlds as Ron's head exploded, blood splattering over everyone.  
  
It was then that Hermione noticed in the picture her wand had fallen from her hand leaving her standing hopeless. Voldemort approached her, his thin sickly lips smirking at her and his red eyes sliding over her form. Hermione's clothes were ripped and torn open, her face dirty and hair long ago singed, and suddenly her arms strapped behind her back as Voldemort grabbed her forcefully and ripped her clothing off. A group of death eaters approached them and began to make cat calls as Voldemort pushed her naked form to the ground, positioning himself. Hermione let out a scream of horror and tears flowed down her face, then as suddenly as it was there, it was all gone.  
  
"Miss Granger!" Came a sharp voice as she threw her hands to her wet face. She sobbed into them, as she was pulled into the chest of her savor.  
  
"It was awful." Hermione said looking up at the face of a concerned Severus Snape.  
  
"What did you see child?" He asked, taking a step back and handing her a white handkerchief with the embellished SS on it.  
  
"It's rather privet sir." Hermione said softly, pulling herself together.  
  
"Out of bed after hours in a Restricted room, I think that will be a hundred points from Gryffindor and a weeks worth of detention with Caretaker Filch." Snape told her, still looking confused.  
  
"Yes sir." Hermione answered, taking a deep breath. Snape frowned at her and gave her a disgusted look.  
  
"Dear Merlin child. It couldn't have something that unexpected." He sneered, crossing his arms.  
  
"It was awful." Hermione repeated. Snape gave her a doubtful look and glanced back at the Mirror of Erised.  
  
"I find my self at a loss Miss Granger. I wonder if you know that mirror." Snape said gesturing towards the largely framed piece.  
  
"It's just a mirror sir." Hermione said, making sure not to look back at it.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger. How silly of me not to have seen the direct obviousness of that object sitting right before my eyes. I bet if I... Yes, now I see it. If you squint your eyes and move your head just so, then it is clearly a mirror. Thank goodness." Snape said sarcastically. Hermione looked up at him and a smile curved on her lips.  
  
"It's an enchanted mirror, to perhaps show us horrible things. Our worst nightmares." She told him. Snape's frown deepened.  
  
"What did you do?" He asked.  
  
"I walked up to it, then moved directly in front, and reached out to touch the glass. It was like a muggle movie, and I saw... I saw Harry, Ron and I...they were...and..." Hermione drifted away and stole a glance at his curious face.  
  
"The Mirror of Erised is supposed to show you your hearts desire Miss Granger." He told her.  
  
"Stand before it, right here," Severus took her arms and placed her before the mirror, "and look into it and you will see what your heart desires most."  
  
Hermione's heart beat loudly in her chest after he had moved his hands. She gazed into the mirror shocked to see exactly what her heart desired.  
  
The movie was the exact opposite of the earlier vision. In the mirror she lay on a bed with Severus Snape softly moving between her legs. Hermione's eyes were as wide as saucers as she blushed furiously.  
  
"I've heard of this mirror from Harry. I begged for all of the details and still I feel I could not learn enough. Sir, out of curiosity, can you see my...er...vision?" Hermione questioned her face flushed and red.  
  
"No." His strong masculine voice said, causing her to shiver with pleasure.  
  
"Good." She whispered back.  
  
"Miss Granger, I find it highly inappropriate to be in a closed off room alone with a young student such as yourself and I think we have wasted enough time already. Please get on with it." He said sighing.  
  
Hermione nodded and walked out of the room and into the dark hall. She knew she had made it though a secret hall down to wherever she was in the castle, but she was at a loss as to where that passage had led her.  
  
"Sir," Hermione stopped his stalking form, billowing cloak in all, before he was out of her sight. Severus turned and gave her a sharp look.  
  
"What is it now Miss Granger?" Snape drawled.  
  
"What do you see in the mirror?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I see my face, staring back at me each and every day as it says in the uttermost annoying voice that I need to shave again and that my hair is too greasy." Snape told her with a roll of his dark eyes.  
  
"Professor Snape, I am hardly an ignorant child." Hermione told him. Severus looked at her thoughtfully before approaching her so that they were in whispering range.  
  
"I see myself with the most beautiful woman and a pale white left arm." He whispered. "And I'm sure I know what you see as well, Mr. Weasley and yourself, matching left hand rings, yourself round with child."  
  
"Professor. You insult me. When have I ever chosen anything but the best?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You are off grounds speaking to a professor in such a way." He told her.  
  
"And you are off grounds speaking to me like you know me, sir. I would hardly pick a dunderhead to marry. I would pick one of the most brilliant minds." She told him. Severus looked accosted and took a step back.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Which time?" She challenged.  
  
"The first." Snape said  
  
"My worst nightmares. I saw my best friends die then myself..." Hermione looked down at the floor.  
  
"And the second time?" Severus sneered.  
  
"I saw myself with you." Hermione told him smiling ruefully. She looked up into his shocked face and carefully took a step forward. "Severus, next week I graduate and I am eighteen."  
  
"That does not change anything Miss Granger." Severus said turning his back and muttering incantations at a door.  
  
"Where are you running to?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"My room, and you would be smart to do the same." He answered.  
  
"No." She told him.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor." Severus shot as he stepped into his room.  
  
"Sir, I told you that I would pick the most brilliant. Your him, and I want you." Hermione whispered. Severus gave her a small smile.  
  
"Thirty points from Gryffindor Miss Granger. See me after the last day of school for your punishment." He gave her a smirk before shutting the door and leaving a stunned Miss Granger in the hall.  
  
"Indeed you will if I have it my way." Hermione muttered before leaving the dungeons and going back to her Head Girl rooms.  
  
Voldemort had been defeated months ago and the wizarding world was relatively quiet. She had been surprised to have seen Voldemort. It had been her worst fear that Harry and Ron would be killed, and she wouldn't be able to stop it. What was more shocking to her was her deepest desire.  
  
For a long time she had known she wanted Severus Snape, since her fourth year. Having been smart for her age she knew what would happen to him if she showed any interest. His life as a death eater scared her, for him and his well being.  
  
At the battle she had hit him with a strong stunner and left him safely among the dead, and after it was all over, she levitated him to the school before the Aurors got there. Dumbledore had changed his robes with her assistance and left Severus in the Hospital wing. Hermione had never felt more worried than when he had woken up screaming in pain. The mark stayed on his arm, searing red and angry.  
  
She knew now though, she had a chance of something with the man. Anything was better than nothing.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris." Hermione muttered as she changed and got into bed.  
  
"Harry, where do you think Hermione is?! We left her right here!" Ron whispered to Harry in the darkness of the Library.  
  
"I don't know Ron..." Harry muttered.  
  
A/N-Ok I know it isn't great, but it's my first Severus/Hermione. I wasn't sure how to write Severus, so if he is OOC I'm truly sorry. I hope you liked this. 


End file.
